diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/21 June 2018
03:20:05 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 08:35:32 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 13:23:47 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 13:23:51 i realised that 13:23:58 if magneto was in the MCU 13:24:09 he'd totally fuck up thor's waepons and the infinity gauntlet 13:24:17 aswell as make ironman into a disposable little cube 13:24:34 cap's shield would turn on cap 13:24:58 also he'd mush thor since he has armor 13:24:59 like 13:25:02 lesson of the day 13:25:17 DO NOT HAVE ANY MAGNETIC METAL NEAR MAGNETO 13:25:21 NOTHING 13:25:43 even hawkeye 13:25:48 poor guy's arrows 13:26:18 also apparently adamantium is a ferro magnetic alloy 13:26:23 well 13:26:25 of fucking course it is 13:26:31 its an alloy of vibranium and STEEL 13:26:40 steel's op iron basically 13:27:06 also ye 13:27:11 adamantium ain't an element 13:27:12 its an alloy 14:16:55 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Hi 15:52:51 -!- Fighter is the best has joined Special:Chat 15:53:23 -!- Fighter is the best has left Special:Chat 16:03:45 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" . 16:06:09 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" I just cleared away the tab 16:51:44 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 16:55:53 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" hi trash lover 16:56:21 can you leave it the actual hell alone 16:56:30 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Reasoning: 16:56:30 <Özün_Oldun> Falcon is trash 16:56:30 <Özün_Oldun> You like Falcon 16:56:30 <Özün_Oldun> therefore u r trash lover 16:56:30 muted, and unsubscribed. 16:56:49 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" to what 16:58:14 i cant hear you bc u are muted 16:59:40 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" lol 16:59:59 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" how did u hear me then? 17:00:20 so, ice, hello 17:00:42 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" who is ice? 17:01:14 HELLO, ICE? KHITRISH!? 17:01:27 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" I dunno where ice is 17:01:31 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Probably afk 17:02:22 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" if not then well.... 17:02:35 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Named boss I know where he went 17:02:56 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" he went to walk to Russia to see the FIFA world cup 17:02:59 iiiicceeeee? 17:03:08 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" not here 17:04:29 -!- Fighter is the best has joined Special:Chat 17:04:44 Ice is not here 17:04:53 He may have gone afk 17:05:05 How many times did I tell u already??? 17:05:26 HELLLOOOOO, IIIICCCEEEE!?!??!?!? 17:05:43 ~notif 17:06:01 back 17:06:05 what the fuck 17:06:08 Where did u go 17:06:15 We were looking for u 17:06:18 hello auf and ice 17:06:23 Hi. 17:06:34 chat is rather dead, only us three are here. 17:06:34 *thonking* 17:06:39 i finished super meat boy again 17:06:43 remember that I am the same as Fighter>everything else on discord 17:06:47 and read greentexts 17:06:50 and made mods 17:07:07 "Fighter>everything else" 17:07:07 wrong 17:07:12 Deletofass>fighter 17:07:20 yeah ice is right, though who are you talking to? 17:07:23 https://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Fanon:The_Most_epic_concept_in_history11!1 17:07:27 Wrong 17:07:31 let me see 17:08:18 good but not enough to beat a fighter 17:08:28 *with basic co-ordination* 17:08:46 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" k 17:09:16 fighters are weak 17:09:28 deletofass would kill one on entry 17:10:03 also 17:10:04 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FMPFH9rJEA4 17:10:06 gud 17:11:36 fighter barrels are metal 17:11:38 bullets too 17:11:42 technically fighter is a tank 17:11:46 those are made of steel 17:11:50 magneto controls steel 17:11:57 he could stop it from firing at all 17:12:00 and crush it 17:14:53 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Except that the Fighter is faster than a weird boss of that size 17:15:09 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" So it will be easy to outrun in most cases 17:15:24 except that fighter can't excape telekenesis but with metal 17:15:33 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Anyone wanna help me continue editing Arras: Fighter and Arras:Falcon? 17:16:18 no 17:16:24 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" I mean arras:fighter quickly became the wiki's most popular page for around 2-3 days 17:16:59 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" 4 edits in 1 hour is beyond even the Founder's expectations 17:16:59 because it was knew 17:17:06 new, even 17:17:32 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" i'm still developing it today, some edits from others do come once or twice a day 17:17:46 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" More than 1 week after it's completion 17:17:58 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" so in terms of the wiki it is not new 17:19:05 it kinda is cuz the wiki is dying 17:19:10 i made a trombone in beepbox 17:19:12 also boss 17:19:14 i'm da boss now 17:19:17 i finished super meat boy 17:19:27 IN ONE HOUR 17:19:31 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" good! 17:19:56 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" I finished Minecraft in 1 minute 22 seconds 17:20:11 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" time needed to kill the Ender Dragon 17:21:51 idc what yoiu did 17:22:04 i died in binding of issac in 15 seconds 17:22:08 with a mod 17:22:19 not gonna say what one 17:23:07 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" lol 17:25:18 i started smb from the beggining and finished in 1 hour 17:25:26 also gtg 17:25:34 (abortionbirth) 17:25:38 thats the mod) 17:25:42 anyways 17:25:46 bye 17:32:02 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" K 17:32:03 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Bye 2018 06 21